femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle McCool (WWE)
Michelle McCool is a former professional wrestler and manager best known for competing in WWE, where she portrayed a villainess. Michelle McCool debuted as part of the Diva Search in 2004, and would become a villainous manager in 2006. Michelle resurfaced in June 2 with a "hot teacher" gimmick, serving as the evil centerpeice of the "Teacher's Pets," KC James and Idol Stevens. In her villainous role, Michelle engaged in feuds with Ashley Massaro and Jillian Hall. After becoming WWE's first ever Divas Champion, Michelle's heel persona began to resurface in November of 2008, beginning when she defeated Maria Kanellis to remain champion. After Survivor Series, Michelle and Maria faced each other on the December 5 edition of SmackDown in a non-title rematch. Michelle portrayed the villainess and attempted to destroy Maria, but she ended up losing the match in the process. Michelle snarled evilly at Maria after the match, and she later attacked Maria backstage; claiming that she got what she deserved. On the final SmackDown of 2008, Michelle lost the Divas Championship to Maryse in a match officiated by Maria, and later attacked to cement herself as a villainess, all the while claiming that Maria cost her the title. The following week, the evil Michelle snapped at Eve Torres during a backstage interview, and later attacked her after feigning an apology. Michelle's second run as a villainess led to her capturing the Women's Championship at The Bash in 2009; doing so by defeating Melina. It was around this time that Michelle showed how truly sadistic and dangerous she could be, as she set out to cause as much damage to the rest of the roster as possible. She would leave opponents unable to walk because she refused to release her deadly heel hook hold. But the attack that seemed to give her the most pleasure was when she would smash her knee into people's heads against the ringside barricade and announcer table. Michelle aligned with Alicia Fox in the early months of the year, but it was in the fall of 2009 that she formed her famous alliance with the evil Layla. Collectively known as "LayCool," the duo tormented and bullied Mickie James for several months, and even feuded with Beth Phoenix entering 2010. Michelle would add another reign as Women's Champion during that year and would become the first ever Unified DIvas Champion when she defeated Melina in a Lumberjill Match at Night of Champions. After losing a six-person tag match at WrestleMania 27, Michelle turned against Layla, leading to a Loser Leaves WWE match at Extreme Rules on May 1, 2011, which Michelle lost. Gallery Michelle McCool Women's Champion.jpg|The evil Michelle McCool as Women's Champion Michelle McCool Heel Turn.jpg|Smackdown 26th December 2008: Michelle turning heel and attacking Maria after losing the Divas Championship Michelle McCool SD 2 January 2009 G01.gif|Smackdown 2nd January 2009: The evil Michelle attacking Eve Torres from behind... Michelle McCool SD 2 January 2009 G02.gif|Smackdown 2nd January 2009:...and smashing her knee into Eve's head Michelle McCool SD 23 January 2009 G01.gif|Smackdown 23rd January 2009: Michelle enjoys hitting Maria with a knee to the head Michelle McCool SD 19 June 2009 G01.gif|Smackdown 19th June 2009: Michelle's dangerous knee collides with Melina... Michelle McCool SD 19 June 2009 G02.gif|Smackdown 19th June 2009:...while Michelle enjoys taunting her fallen victim Category:2000s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Betrayer Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Catfight Category:Glasses Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Sadist Category:Sports Category:Teacher Category:Wrestling Heel Category:Barefoot